


Their Traditions

by GaeilgeRua



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, New Year's Eve, New Year’s Eve party, Traditions, new traditions, sharing traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27962021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: They each brought something of their own to how they decided to celebrate their first New Year’s Eve together, learning from each other and making them their own. They also started something new, just the two of them.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Theodore Nott
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16
Collections: Have Yourself a Merry Little Exchange 2020





	Their Traditions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xxDustNight88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/gifts).



> This was written for one of my absolute favorite ladies in the world, xxDustNight88. I hope you enjoy this little tale. I love you to pieces and I hope you have a fantastic holiday season. Thank you so much for being one of my best friends. 💛
> 
> The prompt I received from xxDustNight88 was: I love the idea of a first holiday spent together. It doesn't have to be Christmas. It can be Thanksgiving or even New Years. Maybe learning more about one another and their traditions.
> 
> Alpha and beta work by JenniseiBlack and starrnobella, and I cannot thank them both enough for their help. Thank you, loves! If there are any errors after they read it over, they are my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone recognizable from the HP world and I am not making any money off of this creation.

The sound of her doorbell ringing had Hermione rushing to grab her purse and cape as she called out, “Coming!”

A smile tugged at the corner of her lips, she had been looking forward to this date ever since Theo had mentioned going to Hannah’s annual party on New Year’s Eve.

Not long after the end of the war, the former Hufflepuff took over the running of The Leaky Cauldron from her uncle. The first event she held was a New Year’s Eve party, and ever since then, she always had a party on the last day of the year. It was a low-key event, but that didn’t stop many of the partygoers from dressing up anyway.

And Hermione wasn’t an exception. She stopped in front of the mirror in her hall, checking to make sure everything was in place as she wrapped her cape around her shoulders. Nodding, Hermione gave herself one last look in the mirror and opened the door to her cottage.

She smiled. “Good evening, Theo.”

“Good evening, Hermione,” he replied. “You look absolutely lovely tonight.”

Hermione ran a hand over the front of her black sparkly dress. It was a dress she had found when she visited her parents in Australia over the summer. It had long sleeves, ending with a little bell-like flare, the hem flirted with the tops of her knees, and a v neckline that when paired with the silhouette of the dress allowed her to keep others guessing. She had paired the dress with silver accessories and light make-up. Her outfit was completed with a pair of black suede flats and her dark grey shimmering cape.

“Thank you very much, Theo,” Hermione whispered in response. “You look very handsome yourself.”

And he did look very handsome in a charcoal grey suit paired with a black shirt, tie, and shoes. He also wore a black cloak with green piping.

“Thank you, Hermione. Are you ready to go?”

“I am, yes,” Hermione replied as she stepped outside and closed up her cottage.

Theo held up his hand. “Where would you like to hide it?”

Hermione looked at what was lying in his palm. A single golden Galleons glittered from the lights still hanging on Hermione’s home. She smiled. “Where do you usually hide yours at home?”

“My dad always said the best place was in the backyard,” Theo explained.

“Backyard it is then,” Hermione said with a nod.

She led Theo around to the back of her cottage, where he helped Hermione find the best hiding spot for her Galleon before they departed for The Leaky Cauldron. Theo had explained the tradition he still did that his father taught him, telling her that once they woke up in the morning on New Year’s Day, they would go outside and retrieve their Galleons in hopes that it would bring them wealth in the coming year.

Theo had hidden his at his own home before leaving to pick Hermione up and later that evening after he returned Hermione to her cottage, he would then return to his own home.

When Theo had explained the tradition to her, Hermione had hoped that he would be spending the night with her, but when she asked, he just smiled and said not yet. She should have known how he was going to be, but a girl could hope. Even though Hermione was not a pure-blood witch, Theo followed all of the pure-blood courting rules. And that meant not sleeping together before marriage. She hated and loved that about him, but Hermione cared too much about Theo to push the subject.

“Hermione! Theo! Welcome!” Hannah greeted the couple as they entered the pub.

Returning her friend’s hug, Hermione asked, “How are you doing?”

Hannah laughed. “Busy, of course, but I’m doing well.”

“And your little one?”

“Kicking up a storm,” Hannah replied with a soft smile. She turned to Theo. “Neville was looking for you earlier, he has a new plant for you to work with.”

Theo’s eyes lit up at Hannah’s words. “I will definitely have to talk to him tonight.”

“First round is on me tonight, so head up to the bar and enjoy your evening,” Hannah said as she turned to greet someone behind them.

Theo helped Hermione out of her cape before removing his own cloak and hanging both up on an available hook. They then disappeared into the gathered crowd, quickly being separated.

Throughout the night, Hermione and Theo would find their way back to each other for a few moments before they were drawn away to mingle with their friends.

_Ten_

It was nearly midnight before Hermione found Theo again.

“No more separating,” she told him as she kissed his cheek. “I’ve barely seen you all night.”

Theo kissed her forehead. “I know, but you have me for the rest of the night.”

_Nine_

“Good.” Hermione grinned as she teasingly asked, “Does that mean you’re staying the night tonight then?”

He tensed. “Hermione,” Theo warned in a strained voice.

She placed a hand on his shoulder. “I’m just teasing, Theo. I wouldn’t do that to you.”

_Eight_

The muscles in his shoulder relaxed. “Thank you,” Theo paused for a moment before adding, “Actually, I wanted to see if you wanted to take a Saturday in January and go to Paris for the day. Just the two of us.”

Hermione’s eyes lit up. “Really?”

_Seven_

“Yes, really,” Theo replied with a smile. “We had talked about going in November, but then work got in the way for me.”

“And Ginny decided to have her baby early,” Hermione added.

_Six_

“How dare she,” Theo teased.

Hermione laughed, “So inconvenient that little Elijah came early. But Oliver is still over the moon.”

_Five_

“I bet,” Theo replied. He brushed the fingertips of his right hand across Hermione’s cheek. “Are you up for it though?”

“What? Going to Paris for the day?”

_Four_

Theo nodded.

Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. “Of course!”

_Three_

Wrapping his arms around her waist, Theo whispered. “I’m glad.”

She pulled back and looked up at him. “Thank you.”

_Two_

“You’re welcome,” Theo replied with a smile. He reached up and cupped her cheek, guiding her closer.

Hermione met him halfway in a gentle and passionate kiss. The first of many New Year’s Eve traditions to come for them.

_One_

As the couple kissed, they missed the cheers of their fellow partygoers as the clock struck midnight.

It was only as someone bumped into Theo and they broke their kiss that they realised that they had missed the big moment when they heard the others belting out Auld Lang Syne.

“Happy New Year, Theo” Hermione murmured against his cheek.

Theo hugged her closer as he whispered. “Happy New Year, Hermione.”

* * *

When Hermione and Theo finally made their way back to Hermione’s cottage so Theo could drop her off, both were so exhausted that Hermione nearly forgot the tradition she had shared with Theo when they first discussed them for New Year’s Eve.

“Oh! You first, Theo,” she said gesturing to the open door.

Theo started to step through her door but stopped to dig in a pocket of his cloak. Finding what he was looking for, Theo pulled out a small cloth bag. Opening it and reaching inside, he pulled out a silver Sickle for prosperity, some homemade shortbread for food, a shaker of salt for flavour, a lump of coal for warmth for her home, and a small bottle of whiskey for good cheer. He looked at Hermione. “Will these work?”

She nodded. “Yes! My gran would be so proud of you.”

“Just what I wanted to hear,” Theo said before turning back and stepping across the threshold of Hermione’s home.

Hermione followed him inside and thanked him for the gifts.

Theo gave her one last kiss goodnight before he disappeared through her Floo with a final reminder to retrieve her Galleon once she woke in the morning.


End file.
